


The Bet

by RecordRewind



Series: The Logged Off Snippets [2]
Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Control, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Zacharie in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's make a bet.  You take your hands off there, to touch me, to touch yourself, to scratch a sudden itch on your nose, you lose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> written for jerkin_off (as usual). A kind of follow up to Distraction (these two have clearly found a way to pass the time when the player is logged off...)

“Let's make a bet.” 

The Batter sits on a chair. He is wearing only his trousers and his cap. He keeps is gaze in a steady line in front of himself.

“A self-control test, if you want to call it like that.”

The masked man steps around the chair, stopping right behind the Batter's back. He brings his hands up to place a soft blindfold across the sitting man's eyes, ties it securely on the back of his head. He then takes the other man's hands into his own and positions them on the parallel bars supporting the back of the chair. Makes him wrap his fingers around the cold metal.

“Here are the rules. You take your hands off there, to touch me, to touch yourself, to scratch a sudden itch on your nose, you lose.”

“What do I win, if I manage to keep my hands still?” The man asks as if he had a choice to call himself out of the game.

“All the items in the shop at half the price. Imagine how _delighted_ your Player will be.” the merchant leans closer, his breath ghosts over the Batter's ear. The man stiffens. When did Zacharie took off his mask?

“Also, next time you get to fuck me with whatever you want. Your bat included.”

Sounds appealing. “And what if I lose?”

“Double price on the items, of course. And...” Zacharie's hand crawls down the Batter's chest, then up again, from waist to pectorals, his nails leaving parallel lightly reddened lines on the skin. “...I tie you up and go fuck someone else in the next room. And you listen to all of it.”

The Batter's grip on the bar tightens. Zacharie laughs softly. He leans to press a kiss on the Batter's left shoulder.

“You better keep very still...”

He moves away. The Batter can hear him fussing around a little, humming a song to himself. When he falls silent, his presence disappears completely. He must have taken off his shoes, his bared feet make no noise. For long minutes the Batter has no idea where Zacharie is, until he feels a blow of cold air right over his navel. It makes him inhale quickly, and he can _hear_ Zacharie grinning. The fucker.

Zacharie leans with his elbow on the Batter's thighs, pushing his knees apart so he has the room to settle comfortably.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here...”

He pokes at the shaft, traces its outline with a finger over the white fabric, feels it hardening under his fingers. Next it's his mouth, again blowing over the fabric. He licks the naked skin right over the trousers' hem, uses his teeth to bring it down just a fraction, then he pulls back to nuzzle the Batter's inner thigh.

The Batter wonders if it's too soon to whimper. Or growl. Or both.

“Patience, my dear. We have but just begun...”

The Batter feels Zacharie's weight settle on his thighs. The merchant sits down on him, placing both hands on the Batter's shoulders, he caresses the skin from his neck to his collarbone with his thumbs.

Is the man already naked, the Batter wonders. Is he sitting there with an armful of naked Zacharie on his lap?

The answer comes all too soon as Zacharie wraps his arms around the Batter's neck and presses their bodies together, and the Batter can feel the tip of his erection pressing on his belly.

Growl and whimper together it is, then.

The sound makes Zacharie hum in appreciation. His hands wander all over the Batter's body, neck to waistline and up again, very light touches that awaken every inch of skin, leave it hungry for more, and are like small stabs to his neglected erection. Zacharie nuzzles the Batter's cheek with his own, takes off his cap and lets it fall to the ground so that he can kiss the cloth covering his eyes. He caresses the Batter's arms, kneads the muscles, finds them taut, tense.

“Relax,” he says in an amused tone. “Or you'll get cramps.”

He leans in, his lips less than a whisper away from the Batter's. When he speaks, the Batter is sure he can feel their warmth.

“My rules don't forbid you to talk, you know? Or to kiss...”

At that, the Batter leans forward immediately, chasing the other man's mouth, but Zacharie pulls away swiftly with a laugh, leaving the Batter gaping. 

“You damn tease,” he snarls.

“A tease? Who, me? Nonsense.” Zacharie presses a quick kiss on the corner of the Batter's mouth, again pulling away fast before the man can catch his lips. 

“I just love to savor the moment...” he kisses the Batter's neck, then his chest, runs his tongue over the other man's throat and blows at the heated skin. “And you taste delicious... but maybe you would like me to taste some other bit of you, wouldn't you?”

The Batter squirms under his weight. Zacharie is careful not to press on his erection, least he might give him some slight relief. He is now talking against the Batter's lips again, but this time the Batter doesn't try to kiss him, he just waits, face tilted upwards, lips slightly parted, breath labored.

“Maybe I will lick you where you want. Maybe I will take you in my mouth, slowly, real slow, humming because you would taste so good, sugar and spice good. I will suck on you...” he pushes his tongue past the parted lips, toys with the Batter's tongue, entices it out and closes his own lips on it, sucking lightly.

When he pulls back again, the Batter thinks he's going to leave dents in the bars.

“But that would be a special offer for another day.” Zacharie's weight is lifted from the Batter's lap, but before he can complain he feels him sit down again. This time he's facing away from him, and Zacharie's ass is pressing right over the Batter's groin.

Zacharie leans back, his back against the Batter's chest, lets his head rest on the other man's shoulder.

“Hey, listen to this,” he says conversationally. “What about raising the stakes, my dear purifier?” The Batter doesn't reply, he's too busy trying to grind his clothed groin against Zacharie's butt, every time he gets it right it sends _stars_ to his head. He's now thankful the hold on the bars gives him leverage to push against Zacharie.

“Let's say... you manage to hold back and come after I do.” Zacharie reaches down, sneaks his hand between their bodies, unbuttons the Batter's pants and lets his erection stand to attention. He pushes down, rubbing his cleft up and down the hard shaft, presses his cheeks together with both his hands as he does so. 

“Oh yes...” the Batter moans. The friction is wonderful, it's just what he needs...

“Stay focused.” Zacharie stops his movement, turns his head so that he's speaking against the Batter's ear. He traces the lobe with the tip of his tongue.

“Come after me, and I will let you fuck my face and watch it while you do it. No mask, no blindfold.”

It takes a couple of seconds for the proposal to make it through the Batter's brain. He blinks under the cloth, forces his hips to still.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. So...” Zacharie reaches down, gives the Batter's hard shaft one good stroke. The Batter can't hold back another moan. “...do you want me to help you release your tension right away, or...” he makes a ring with his thumb and index finger, holding the base of the Batter's cock, tight enough to almost hurt.

“...are you in for the real prize? Your choice.”

“...you want me dead...” the Batter says with a hoarse laugh.

“I want you, period, and I will have you moan for me, one way or another. The rest is up to you, pure man. Are you up to this?”

The Batter opens his mouth to answer. Zacharie laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> (thinking about writing a follow up to see who wins the bet...)


End file.
